he has a daughter?
by marvelgal284
Summary: Tony stark has a daughter! Who happens to go by the name of Darcy Lewis. She turn 21 and is living with the avengers. She happens to fall in love and get kidnapped all at the same time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first fan fiction I've ever write. :/ I hope you like it!

Chapter one:

It was a dimly lit hospital but it was also 3:32am. Coulson and Fury stood over a baby girl in a deep calm sleep.

"What do we do sir?" Coulson asked.

"Her mothers dead and her fathers not ready to take care of a kid. Damn he can't even take care of himself!"

"So we put her up for adoption?" Coulson winced at the idea.

"No. She to important now." Fury sighed.

There was a long silence as they watch the baby toss and turn in her sleep.

"I'll take care of her. As my own daughter!" Coulson suggested.

"Really?" Fury raised an eyebrow. He only eyebrow.

"Like you said she's to important to put up for adoption. She can come to SHIELD and grow up like the rest of the agents did."

"But the rest of the agents were at least five before they even knew about SHIELD and ten before they started training."

"Then she can be special." Coulson smiled softly at the little girl.

5 years later:

"Uncle Fury!" A young brunette giggled.

"Yes?" Fury asked.

"Daddy wants to speak to you!" She said tugging at his arm.

"Okay, Darcy. Just give me a moment!" Fury smiled at her.

Over the past five years Coulson did take the little girl home. And was raising her as his own. He given her the name Darcy Lewis, he always wanted a little girl so he could name her Darcy, and Lewis because that was her mothers last name.

"Okay dokie." She ran off innocently .

10 years later:

"Darce sweetheart we need to talk." Coulson said.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

Coulson sat down next to 'his' fifteen old daughter.

"Fury told me you hacked SHIELDS files. Correct?" He asked.

Darcy stared off into space for a moment "yes!"

"So you know?"

"Yes.." She trailed off.

"Darce I'm so sorry..."

"So its true!"

"Yes. I'm not your real father. As the files told you your real father is.. Tony Stark.." Coulson sighed.

"Okay.." She said hugging him.

Coulson was confused. Where's the shouting, crying?

"You're okay with this?"

"Yes, now matter what you're my dad! Stark was never around like you were... Wait does he even know?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No.."

"Can we tell him?" Darcy asked.

"Huh? You.. You sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'll have to ask Fury! But I can try!" Coulson said.

"Thank you, dad." She said hugging him again.

2 weeks later:

After days off annoying nagging Fury set up what Darcy called a play date for her and Tony. But it ended up being her,Tony,Pepper,Fury and Coulson.

Pepper was eager to meet Darcy but Tony wouldn't sit still.

"Jesus christ Tony!" Pepper moaned "sit still!"

"Huh! Sit still? How can I sit still?" He asked.

"Stark just sit still or you will freak Lewis out and not only her but Coulson will hurt you!"

"She will hurt me? Coulson will hurt me?" Tony asked confused.

"Ms Lewis has been trained as one of our top agents!" Fury smirked.

"She's what?" Pepper and Tony asked at the same time.

"One of our top agents!" Coulson said walking into the room with a young brunette behind him.

Tony stood up.

"Mister Stark. I would like you to meet your daughter Darcy, Darcy Lewis!" Fury said gesturing to Darcy who was stood to the side of Coulson.

Tony was froze on the spot staring at Darcy. They actually did look alike.

"Darcys a beautiful name. I'm Miss Potts, you can call me Pepper." Pepper smiled holding out a hand.

Darcy shook it "nice to meet you Pepper."

"This is Tony." Pepper said elbowing him.

"Huh! Oh heyy..." Tony said trying to sound casual holding a hand out for Darcy.

She shook it and smiled.

"So we need to sort out a few issues.." Fury said gesturing for everyone to sit.

3 hours later:

"... So its to stay out the public's eyes and out of the press. You may visit Darcy when you wish just don't be stupid about it." Fury said.

"She's staying at SHIELD?" Tony asked.

"Yes and no." Darcy answered.

"Huh?" Pepper asked.

"I'm working for SHIELD but I live just a few blocks away."

"But SHIELDS dangerous!" Tony butted in.

"Where were you 15 years ago before I basically signed my life over?" She growled.

Tony's face dropped slightly at her words. Even Coulson was giving Tony a look.

"I didn't even know you existed!" Tony said.

Darcy scoffed "how long before you forget my name? Do you even remember my name?"

"...Darcy!" Tony said after a while.

"You had to think about it.." Darcy muttered.

"That's enough for today!" Fury butted in.

A/N: please Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I OWN NOTHING

"T-H-O-R.." The nurse said typing on the computer ".. And your relationship to him?"

"I've never met him before." Jane said.

"Until she hit him with her car!" Darcy butted in.

"Grazed, I grazed him but she tasered him." Jane gesture to Darcy.

"Yes, I did." Darcy smirked.

"We got Banner." Steve Rogers aka Captain america said.

"Banner!" Tony said as he flew around the sky with a large robotic looking lizard following him.

"Like you said!" Steve said.

"Okay, tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you!" Tony said appearing from around the side of a building with the robotic lizard behind him.

"..I don't see how that's a party!" Natasha said standing her ground.

It had been six month since the attack on New York. All the avengers were living together at Stark Towers. Jane was also living there and so was Darcy. But no one knew she was Tony's daughter or a SHIELD agent. Well Natasha knows about the agent bit. She did most of Darcys training.

"Darcy can you have my note written up by 1?" Jane asked.

"Um..sure." Darcy said typing away on her laptop.

"Thanks." Jane smiled. "Then me and you are having lunch with the guys!"

"The guys?" Darcy questioned.

"Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Pepper, Thor and so on.." She trailed off.

"Oh okay. Why?"

"Because Tony has something to tell us."

"This can only end bad." Darcy muttered.

"Gather my friends!" Tony said waving Jane and Darcy into the room with the rest of the avengers.

"Is the ambulance on its way?" Darcy whispered to Pepper as she sat down. Pepper giggled which earned them a glare off Tony.

"Why are we here Stark?" Steve asked quietly.

"Because I have some news." He grinned.

"What?" Clint asked getting annoyed.

"I'm throwing a party next Saturday for Darcy!" Tony smirked.

"Oh god no.." Darcy muttered sinking into her chair.

"Oh god yes!" Tony said coming up behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, Darcy is turing 21!" Pepper smiled.

"Shut up!" Darcy hissed.

"Why? Birthdays are a good thing!" Natasha smirked.

"No, birthdays are where you celebrate getting old. I don't want to get old which is why I've never celebrated a birthday before!" Darcy spat.

"Really?" Everyone asked at once.

"Growing up wasn't normal for me!" Darcy shrugged.

"Yes, considering who you are." Natasha butted in and Darcy shot her a glare of doom. Which she learned of Coulson before he died in the Battle of New York.

"So you never did anything for your birthday?" Steve asked.

"...well me and my.. Dad use to sit and watch a movie and relax.. But he died before those alien things attacked." Darcys voice lowered and she looked down.

"I'm sorry." Steve said quietly mentally cursing at himself.

"Can we just no do anything for it, please?" Darcy begged.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but its happening!" Tony shrugged.

"A party sounds fun!" Thor grinned.

Darcy stood up "you are not throwing a party!"

"Well I am!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"Guys shut up!" Natasha said butting in.

"So everyone clear your schedule for next Saturday." Tony grinned before walking out.

Darcy gave Pepper a 'help me' look but she just shrugged.

Thankfully it was a Monday so Darcy had all week to get out of this party.

A/N: sorry its short and REALLY bad but enjoy it if you can! REVIEW only if its a positvie comment


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry last chapter was utter crap! Thanks for following!

Darcy and Tony stood in the kitchen make dinner for everyone.

"How about pasta?" Darcy suggested.

"Urgh no. Soup." Tony said

"Chips."

Then they both grinned "burgers!"

"But neither of us can cook burgers!" Darcy sighed.

"That's not a problem. JARVIS have Happy ready outside in five minutes." Tony smiled.

"Yes, sir." The british AI said.

"Come on, sweetheart!" Tony said grabbing Darcys hand and pulling her out the door.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're embarrassed to go out in public with me!" Tony said breaking the awkward silence.

Darcy sighed "dad its not that... Okay maybe a little but.." Darcy trailed off.

"Don't worry everyone is!" Happy butted in which earned him a small smiles off Darcy.

"But?" Tony asked ignoring Happy.

Darcy thought for a second. She wasn't to sure what it was, she just hadn't really had time to hang around with Tony and now she hanging around with him she doesn't know what to do.

"There isn't a but. I'm just not use to this. Coulson was the closes thing I had to a dad and now he's dead." Darcy said fighting the tears and clenching her fist.

"So I'm not a dad to you?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yes, just we haven't spent anytime together so its weird in away.."

Then the silence fell over them again.

"Well here you are!" Happy said getting out the car and opening the door.

"Thank you." Darcy smiled climbing out and Tony followed.

"Pick us up in about a hour, okay?" Tony asked.

"Okay, sir." Happy nodded. He knew when Tony meant an hour it was most likely to be two hours.

Once again they were in silence. Walking through the town hunting down burger shops. They were walking next to each other and every now an again Tony would look at Darcy, but she didn't make any eye contact.

Darcy didn't notice Tony because she was to busy thinking. Tony was her dad. He had tried to be there ever since he found out she was his daughter. Then it hit her, things were weird between them because she wasn't giving him a chance to be her dad.

"She must be one of his show girls!" A girl whispered to her friends from behind Darcy and Tony. Darcy shook her head and ignored the girls but Tony did the complete opposite.

"What did you call her?" He snapped turning around.

Neither of the girl said anything just stared.

"Hey, come on let's just go!" Darcy said grabbing Tony's arm.

"I'll have you know she's not one of my show girls. I don't have them anymore. She is my daughter and I would prefer it if you didn't talk about her in such away!"

The girl were in shock their mouth and eyes wide open.

Darcy looked around and realised people were staring.

"Dad, come on." She said pulling at his arm.

Tony grinned as Darcy hooked her arm with his as they walked to the burger shop.

"Thank you!" Darcy said clinging to Tony.

"Anything for my baby!" Tony grinned.

"Dad, I'm 20 nearly 21!" Darcy chuckled.

"I know. But you're a little girl in my mind and you always will be!" Tony said squeezing their arms slightly.

A/N: so a little father, daughter moment there. Hope you enjoyed. Its only short sorry


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: strong language!

Wednesday:

"So.. What's with you and Tony?" Jane asked she slumped down next to Darcy.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked.

"We saw you coming in yesterday. Arms linked.." Jane trailed off.

"Who's we? And what are you saying?" Darcy said turning to face Jane.

"Me, Thor and Steve... Are you and Tony... You know.. Sleeping together?"

"What? Why the fuck would you think that? Stark wouldn't do that to Pepper and I wouldn't do that.." Darcy stood up with a grin on her face "... Who do you fucking take me for?"

At this point everyone walked into the room to see what was going on. Tony pulled Darcy back way from Jane.

"What's going on?" Thor asked.

"Honey calm down!" Pepper said to Darcy.

"Do you know what they think?" Darcy trying not to laugh asked Pepper.

"No.. What do they think?"

"They think I'm sleeping with Dad!" Darcy laughed.

"Dad?" Everyone said at once.

"Yeah that's right, I'm her dad!" Tony said putting an arm around Darcy.

"She said her dad was dead!" Steve said.

"No.. I didn't grow up with Stark, I grew up with Coulson. Tony only found out he was my dad when I was fifteen. So I class Coulson as my dad as well..."

"That explains so much!" Clint muttered.

Steve layed in his bed thinking. Once again he couldn't sleep. The nightmares were back. Steve sighed and rolled on his side. He smiled when he saw the picture of him, Clint and Darcy. He remember the picture being taken because Tony forced them to stand together.

"Oh my god! This is abuse!" He remembered Darcy saying as Tony pushed her next to him. Steve laughed softly and shook his head. He got up from his bed and headed to the avengers hang out room.

Straight away he knew he wasn't alone.

"Can't sleep, Cap?" He heard Darcy say.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked walking around the sofa so he was facing her.

"Ninja skills." She winked.

Steve sat near Darcy, not to close so she had her room but not to far away so things were awkward.

"Well.. Yeah can't sleep.." He sighed.

"Night terrors?" Darcy asked looking at him.

"..yeah, something like that."

"Well I'm watching Narnia, if ya staying!" She smiled.

"Narnia?"

"Its a good movie! Stay and watch it with me!"

Steve nodded slowly "okay.. Got nothing better to do."

"Awesome" Darcy grinned playing the movie.

The next morning Darcy woke up from a cold wind. She blinked a few time before realising where she was. She was on the sofa from the night before, she tried to sit up when she realised Steve was laying behind her with an arm around her hips. Darcy bit her lip ask she watch him sleep before deciding to wake him up.

"Hey, Steve.." She said softly. Steve opened his eyes and pulled his arm away quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry!" He said blushing deeply.

Darcy laughed and shook her head.

"Its okay... You didn't do anything wrong."

"I..I had my arm around you! I'm sorry!" He said.

"Its fine!"

Steve thought for a moment "are you sure?" He was blushing still.

"Yeah.." Darcy said rubbing her arms to get warm "I'll see you later." Darcy said pecking his cheek before getting up.

Steve watched her every move as she got up and left, blushing a deep red.

Darcy, Jane and Clint strolled through the park.

"so Tony's your dad!" Clint said.

"Yeah.. Sorry we didn't tell you. SHIELD's rules..." Darcy said.

"But there broken now" clint chuckled.

"True!" Jane laughed.

"God, the press is going to be all over you!" Clint sighed.

Darcy sighed "dammit."

"Maybe you get Rogers to be your body guard!" Clint smirked.

"What? Why?" Darcy asked confused.

"He likes you!" Jane grinned.

Darcy shook her head.

"That's it! Wait here, I'm going to get ice cream then we talk about you and Rogers!" Grinned Clint walking away.

Darcy groaned and leaned on a tree.

Jane just smirked at Darcy.

"What ever your doing stop now! Its creepy!" Darcy sighed.

"Now that's not nice!" Pouted Jane.

Darcy chuckled and moved away from the tree.

"Yes, that's not very nice!" A man said grabbing Darcy from behind and held a knife to her throat. Jane squeaked and moved back.

"Don't move or she gets it!" The man hissed at Jane.

"Who are you?" Jane asked shaking.

"I'm her worst nightmare." He laughed.

"Let go of me you creep!" Darcy struggled.

"Ah, ah, ah.. Keep still little girly!" He tutted.

At this point Clint came running over.

"Let her go!" He snapped.

"Fine." He smirked throwing Darcy into the tree.

"Darcy!" Jane squeaked running over to her.

"Is she okay?" Clint asked giving them a quick glance.

"I don't know." Jane said.

"Mother fucker!" Hissed Clint.

"What?" Jane asked turning to face him.

"He's gone!" Clint shook his head and ran over to Darcy.

"She's not waking up!" Jane cried.

"She'll be okay!" Clint said taking off his jacket and putting it under Darcys head.

Jane carefully skimmed her fingers over the blood slowly trickling out of Darcy head where she hit the tree. Then all the sudden Darcy grabbed Janes hand.

"Hey, its okay." Clint said softly.

Darcy looked around and jumped to her feet.

"Easy!" Jane said grabbing Darcy as she nearly fell.

"Where is he?" Darcy asked wiping the blood away.

"He's gone. Just disappeared!" Shrugged Clint.

"Let's go home!" Jane said.


End file.
